prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Susie Driscoll
Susie was a young runaway from several reform homes and later inmate of Wentworth. She is taken to Wentworth to stop her from escaping but instead tried to escape a few times. Susie is later paroled and goes to live with her mother in the country, away from city life. Susie was played by Jacqui Gordon Arrival At Wentworth Susie Driscoll was a 16 year old girl who was brought to Wentworth after being in girls reform homes and being a serial escapee. When she arrived Colleen Powell, felt sorry for her and tried to keep her on the 'straight and narrow'. Also Mouse recognized her, apparently she used to babysit Susie, some 8 years ago. Escape Attemps Colleen stopped Susie attempting to walk out of the door with Mrs Barry's glasses which she had helped herself to a few days earlier. She then started plotting her next escape through the air vents for the air-conditioning. She got stuck and maintenance had put chemicals in the system which burnt her. She was rescued and taken to hospital. She was in hospital but the day she was released she managed to slip the guards and ran away. She then hitch hiked and when the driver realized who she was, he dumped her in the middle of the country. She broke into a house to get something to eat and drink. Then left and returned to the house. Unfortunately what she didn't know was the house was the home of the local police man. He returned her to Wentworth. It wasn't long before she was planning her next escape and when she was about to put it in to action, a new prisoner arrived who Susie believed was her mother. But Jo Slater was not her mother but offered Susie the chance to come and live with her on the farm when she got out. Release When she is paroled, she goes to a hostel run by Mrs Beamish, but cannot live with the strict rules. Susie is introduced to another prostitute Donna Mason by an ex-inmate Jackie Donahue. When she is sacked from her job in a fast-food restaurant, she goes to live with Donna. Donna's pimp Des sees Susie's potential and puts pressure on Donna to persuade Susie to go on the game. They trick Susie into sleeping with a man without telling her that he is paying for it. Susie agrees to become a prostitute to help Donna pay back the money she owes Des for drugs. Des wants Susie to be hooked on drugs and forces her to take heroin. Inspector Grace takes Susie to the newly opened halfway house rather than charge her and because she is the first resident, it is later called Driscoll House after her. Judy Bryant contacts Jo Slater, who comes to the halfway house and persuades Susie to come back to live with her family on their farm. Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Prostitutes Category:1982 Season Category:Halfway Houses Category:Teens Category:1980s Characters Category:PCBH Characters Category:Escape